


Treat You Better

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Yuki Is In An Abusive Relationship With Kyou. Kakeru Can't Stand To See What Is Happening To Yuki; Even If Yuki Won't Admit It Kakeru Can See It Clearly. Kakeru Knows That His Own Love Is Exactly What Yuki Needs, But Convincing Such A Thing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Face Down

I know a secret that confuses me to the core, trying my best to hide it just isn't healthy for me and I know it, but what could I ever do if I love him? "Yuki, let's get going already, how long are you going to take I've been waiting for 30 minutes."

"I was just finishing packing my bag, sorry about that." Zipping up my brown colored school bag, I ran over to my boyfriend and entertwined my fingers into his. Giving eachother a loving kiss for a moment, I could see his face burning up with some sort of blush as he looked away from me in embarrassment.

Laughing to myself, we continued on our way until we found Ms. Honda waiting for us by the school gate. "I see Yuki is finished with the student council work, let's hurry home, I'm sure Shigure is waiting for us." The young brunette told me with a large smile on her face.

We kept going down the street while holding our hands together, one of mine in Kyou's, the other in Tohru's hand. It was such a peaceful feeling to be around my friends like this, and I just couldn't help myself but smile.

Once we finally got home, me and Kyou entertwined our tongues together and pressed our bodies against the other while Tohru was in the Kitchen; after what seemed like forever, we finally got off of eachother and sat beside the other with our cheeks blushing. After a few minutes, Tohru came out of the kitchen and sat down our plates, along with our drinks.

"Everything is ready!" She yelled in excitement before sitting down with the largest grin she could ever make. Once that was heard, we saw the black haired man known as Shigure come out of a nearby room with his stomach practically growling; in the meantime he looked over the meal in front of him with loving eyes.

Starting to enjoy our meal and small talk, I couldn't stop this joyful feeling that was practically radiating off of me. Though for some reason Kyou was staring at me in anger and I didn't really understand the reason why exactly, so I could only watch him in confusion. "Why the hell are you staring at Tohru, do you like her or something?"

"Hey look at this, Tohru made some delicious Rice didn't she?" Shigure laughed to himself which only made Kyou back off with a pissed off look on his face; even though he backed off, I was starting to feel guilty for what I did and wouldn't look at Ms. Honda anymore for our entire meal.

Once our meal was over, I was practically dragged out of the room and forced against a wall. "Why the hell were you looking at Tohru, you never answered me, do you think just beacuse she looks pretty means you can 'check her out' like that?"

"That wasn't what i was trying to do, we were just talking with eachother, besides we're only friends and you were staring too!" Suddenly receiving a harsh slap across the face, he gave me the most deadly glare before leaving to his room.

"Don't talk to me tomorrow." Running away to my room in an instance, I locked the door behind me and curled up on the fluffy-like bed before crying my eyes out. I couldn't take it at times and it only makes me feel worse beacuse I'm just doing things to make him angry.

I knew already that each hit was like a direct stab from Akito, it was like I just couldn't escape this torment I had ever since I was little, except it was in Kyou's eyes instead. The time that I tried to tell Akito about it, he only could've cared less and pushed me away as if it was a good thing. It was a rare support that I received and I understood that it was only beacuse he loved me, even so I couldn't help but hate him at times.

It took some time, but I finally found the strength to sleep and woke up just in time to finish up my homework. While I was thinking over each and every question that lied in front of me, I heard someone coming in and looked over at the door. "Hey there Yuki...sorry about yesterday..."

Grinning at him, I only nodded my head and apologized all the same. It was sort of nice to be able to be with him once again and the two of us were finally able to talk. "Oh, you got this answer wrong, it should be...I know I'll tell you after you give me a kiss."

Instantly blushing beacuse of his teasing, I turned my head away in protest but he only turned it back to him and began to kiss me for a few minutes before we returned back to the papers in front of us.

It took us a long time but we eventually were able to walk to school like normal and went to our classroom. It was difficult to understand what the teacher was saying at times, but I had to focus the best that I could, and I could see that my friends were doing the same.

Noticing Kakeru come into the room for some reason, he held up a note to the teacher that I couldn't exactly read from so far away, but thankfully he told it loud enough for us to hear. "Yuki is needed in the nurse's office immediately, he is very sick at the moment." It seemed like everyone understood what exactly he meant by that and so did I even if I didn't say it out loud.

I noticed that Kyou was getting irritated again, but I followed Kakeru regardless. Once we were inside of a room that no one else could hear us from, Kakeru held up a single hand to my cheek. "It is really red, where else did he hit you this time, you can tell me you know that already."

Showing him the bruises on my arms, he did his usual medical-like stuff for my arm by bandaging it and disinfecting it. I knew that he was only trying to help due to how worried he always became but sometimes I wondered if he was going overboard at times with all of this. Even so, he stayed with me until it was time to go to our next class.

Although once I was out of the door, Kyou was standing there looking completely pissed off. "You're having some sort of affair aren't you; it makes sense how much you hang out around him, don't you go lieing to me again!" Already assured that he was going to get out of proportions again, I was punched to the ground while he stared at me in more than anger, but Kakeru only shielded me from him. It only made Kyou even more mad beacuse out of everyone he hated Kakeru the most beacuse of things like this.


	2. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Is In An Abusive Relationship With Kyou. Kakeru Can't Stand To See What Is Happening To Yuki; Even If Yuki Won't Admit It Kakeru Can See It Clearly. Kakeru Knows That His Own Love Is Exactly What Yuki Needs, But Convincing Such A Thing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds.

"Touch him again and see what happens, just because your tough doesn't mean you can push him around." Kakeru threatened Kyou, who only turned around and walked away but only after glaring at the boy in front of me one last time.

Quickly rushing over to me, Kakeru was already checking constantly if I was fine. Trying my best to give him the sweetest smile possible, I sat up and shook my head at him while doing my best to tell him things were actually fine. "Really, I think you worry too much, he isn't as bad as he seems."

Thinking to himself for a minute he decided to suggest something that I wouldn't have even guessed he would say. "I know, Yun-Yun how about I sing you a song to make you feel better?" Just plain confused, I just stared at him while trying to figure out what was going through his head; regardless, he started to sing before I could try to do anything about it.

"Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off; what you got a billion coulda never bought." He started and in all honesty it wasn't that bad, after a little bit of listening to it, I decided to try asking him what exactly it was called. "Its' 'Beauty And A Beat'; you should listen to it too Yuki, I think you would like it too."

Nodding my head at him with a small laugh to myself he finally looked into the depths of my silver pupils with a serious look on his face. "Remind me again why you love him when he is like this?"

"He really isn't that bad, he doesn't mean to do those things he just gets angry sometimes, you don't need to hate him that much." Even so, the brunette infront of me just looked into the depths of my silver eyes in silence, which I was sure meant he didn't believe a word I said. "It's fine, honestly...."

"Let's go!" He yelled which instantly made me jump out of my skin and he grabbed me by the arm, dragging me along to who knows where. I tried to ask him where we were going but he only blabbed nonsense again; which seriously made me wonder about his sanity. "The great Kakeru shall show ye the way towards salvation!"

Unable to help laughing to myself, he gave me a loving grin before releasing me infront of what seemed to be my classroom. Thanking him, he walked away to his own classroom while humming the same song as before to himself.

"Welcome back Yuki." The female teacher told me, to which I only nodded my head at and sat in the same chair as before. It only took a few minutes for her lecture to start and the entire class was listening the best that we could; even so, I couldn't stop myself from singing the same song as before in silence.

It definitely made me feel at peace as I waited for time to pass. "I wanna show you all the finer things in life, so just forget about the world, we young tonight; I'm comin' for ya, I'm comin' for ya." It really was silly but I just couldn't stop once I began.

Since class was taking way too long, my thoughts started to drift towards my brunette friend. He really did come to my rescue most of the time even if I didn't need it; it was obvious that he hated my boyfriend and there was no way that hatred would let up anytime soon. Even so, I loved being around him almost every single day; he was always giving me some sort of reason to smile and was just too silly that I don't even think he could ever change.

Bursting out laughing to myself about his antics, the teacher instantly glared at me. In that instance I noticed she had been infront of me and was trying to ask me a question about the subject she was talking about. "Instead of daydreaming Yuki, would you mind answering the question?"

Nervously laughing to myself, I wasn't exactly sure what to answer beacuse I hadn't been listening to anything for who knows how long. Hearing the entire class burst into laughter beacuse of that, I was easily feeling embarrassed. Rubbing behind her head, she only went to try asking someone else after lecturing me to pay more attention.

Watching out the window, it was a very nice day today. Clouds were flowing across the light blue sky in such a fashion that it was more than beautiful and I couldn't help smiling while watching it.

It took a little while but class finally ended and I was able to meet up with Tohru and Kyou once more. "Ou and Hana said it would be lots of fun if the four of us got together for lunch, Kyou said he would go if you did."

"Of course I would love to go with you Ms. Honda." Grinning happily, Kyou tapped me ever so gently on the head while laughing to himself which was honestly more than adorable.

"How much of an airhead can you be, spacing out in class, geez." The two of us laughing together, he entertwined his fingertips into mine and the three of us started to leave towards the rooftop that we always ate at. "What were you daydreaming about anyway?"

"It was a song that I learned about latley called 'A Beauty And A Beat' it sounded really good so I wanted to listen to it sometime." I told him which instantly perked up Ms. Honda who energetically turned over to me.

"I want to hear it too if you don't mind, after school do you think that the three of us could hear it together? Of course, after I make dinner for all of us!" Agreeing to her suggestion without any hesitation, the three of us continued to make small talk on our way up there.


	3. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Is In An Abusive Relationship With Kyou. Kakeru Can't Stand To See What Is Happening To Yuki; Even If Yuki Won't Admit It Kakeru Can See It Clearly. Kakeru Knows That His Own Love Is Exactly What Yuki Needs, But Convincing Such A Thing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds.

I was about to attempt going with my friends until Kakeru blocked me from going out the doorway with his leg forcing itself against the wall. I was startled once it occurred and wasn't sure how to react at first but didn't take long to respond to him. "Did you need something?"

"It's been a long time, you should hang out at my place for the night." I wasn't sure since I already told my friends that I would be going with them, and I'm guessing since he noticed that I was uncertain, he did his best to convince me. "You can always spend time with them later besides I need some help with my studies."

"How many times are you going to slack off until you can do this without me, geez, you never learn." Grinning at me, he took my hand and started to leave the building until I stopped him without a single thought in my mind. "Wait; before we leave I need to tell Ms. Honda and Kyou."

"I'll do it, and don't worry about me getting into a fight with Kyou, I'll be careful, I just need to get my Bag." Nodding my head at him, I just waited around for him to get back while thinking about Kyou, which obviously sent a smile spreading across my face.

It didn't take long at all for him to get back and he had his bag slung across his shoulder. Telling him I was ready to go, we walked outside of the school while talking to eachother cheerfully; eventually we reached his house after what seemed like an eternity and went up to his room after getting some delicious snacks. Pulling out our books together, we opened them up together and were about to start when I couldn't help thinking about how Kyou and me spend time together like this too.

"Ya know, even though Kyou won't admit it he's good at his school work too-" Jumping suddenly in surprise, I didn't even realize at first that Kakeru had been leaning towards me and was only inches from my mouth before I leaned back quickly. "W-What a-are you-?"

"Your bangs are blocking your face, you should be more careful you know that?" Feeling him wipe my bangs to the side ever so carefully, I was more than surprised about how he even noticed such a thing; he really made no sense to me. Even so, the entire time I could feel my cheeks blushing up a storm that just couldn't stop and I didn't really understand why; especially beacuse it was making me wonder when the last time I blushed this tenderly was.

"Princess are we going to do this or not; geez, and you lecture me for daydreaming all the time, you really do act like a girl." Grabbing onto his ear, I pulled it in annoyance which made him quickly apologize and attempt to get me off, which didn't take long. "You're so cruel Yun-Yun."

"And you're an idiot; let's just get started already. Hmm...it looks like you're approving in all honesty just a little more and you'll be able to do this on your own in no time at all!" I said with a joyful tone of voice until I noticed him staring at me which made him look somewhat surprised and reply with a large smile.

"Is that so, though it's not just me who is working on this, it is my dear Yun-Yun." He said which made me smile all the same; until I noticed an incredibly large bruise under his sleeve, and tried to stretch over to it in concern, it wasn't like he showed any signs of having one before so I wasn't sure when that happened.

"Kakeru is that...?" Realizing what I was doing, he grabbed onto my hand and passed it off as nothing more but a bruise. Even though he tried to pass it off I was still somewhat worried but we continued all the same for awhile until we decided to take a break and chew on our tasty looking snacks.

It was quite peaceful until Kakeru finally spoke up with something that made me want to cry. "Kyou broke up with you." He said it so bluntly and I couldn't even react to what he told me and by the time he actually said that, I was watching him with wide eyes.

He didn't exactly look me in the eye but I could feel tears falling down my face, to which he wiped away ever so softly; even so, I just couldn't stop feeling like pushing him away. The entire time, he just wouldn't look me in the eye while I continued to cry my eyes out.

"You should stay here another night, in order to get away from that jerk, you deserve better; I don't mind if you do after all, you're my best friend."

"He seemed just fine today...I don't understand...did he really hate me and just concealed it?" Patting me on the head, his deep brown eyes finally peered into my own silver ones; which was definitely cheering me up. "I...don't want to see him tomorrow like this..."

"Why don't you just skip school for once? You work too much; we can spend some time together and not have to think about this stuff." Nodding my head, we finished the tiny slices of bright strawberry bites that were left and got to the rest of the papers in front of us. Once we finished, the two of us talked for a little while until it was time to sleep.

Thankfully; Kakeru let me borrow some of his clothing and the two of us got changed. I hadn't noticed at first, but Kakeru was messing with my phone without me even noticing. "Kakeru what are you doing?"

"Hmmm? I was just surprised that you actually got a phone; I thought that a princess was too perfect for such a thing."

"How many times are you going to call me that until you realize that I'm going to kill you for it?" I tried to ask him, but he just laughed at me before we went to bed; with him on the floor and me in the fluffy bed, I couldn't help feeling so luck to have such a great friend, even though I rejected he just wouldn't stand for it if I lied on the floor after all of this; so in the end, I just let my mind wonder over what to do tomorrow.


	4. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Is In An Abusive Relationship With Kyou. Kakeru Can't Stand To See What Is Happening To Yuki; Even If Yuki Won't Admit It Kakeru Can See It Clearly. Kakeru Knows That His Own Love Is Exactly What Yuki Needs, But Convincing Such A Thing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds.

Morning had finally arrived and I couldn't stop thinking about why Kyou would've done that after how long we had been together. It didn't seem that Kakeru woke up yet so I was going to wait a bit longer for him until I noticed that I was getting a phone call from non other than Kyou. Breathing out a deep sigh to myself, I pressed on the accept call button and held it up to my ear.

"You know...I don't think of you that way, honestly there's no need to be upset, just come back home and we can talk this over alright?" Even so, his words were only making me more fustrated and even though I didn't want to, I only ignored his soft voice that always tried to drag me back in.

"Don't go saying such a thing to my face, you break up with me then go saying things like this? You didn't even care to say it to my face; you could've at least texted me but instead you didn't even bother in the slightest, you honestly think I want to be with you?"

"What are you talking about, you're the one who said you wanted to...?" Unable to take it anymore, I hung up the phone without any hesitation and pulled my knees close to my chest. It was still hard to take but I couldn't hang onto this forever and spending the day with Kakeru was sure to help cheer me up.

It was probably a better idea to listen to something cheerful like Kakeru had shown me before but I decided to ease myself with a romantic song called 'Shy' by Jai Waetford. It had a much more calmer melody and was so much more relaxing to the point I couldn't stop smiling, infact I think I actually liked this one much more.

"Rejection is a word that I don't wanna know, but a girl like you could kill that boy real slow. a million words stuck up in my head waitin' to be said but my tongue is stumbling, tryin' not to breathe; 1, 2, 3, trying not to freak when you look at me. Trying to make a move but you make me freeze, you have no idea what you do to me."

It didn't take long but he finally woke up while looking half awake. Looking at his surroundings it didn't even seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon but I shook him awake anyway.

"Yun-Yun, good morning, do you want to go after we eat?" Nodding my head at Kakeru, we went downstairs to get some leftovers out of the fridge and heated them up without much thought. Waiting for the leftover chicken to be done, we made some small talk cheerfully then drowned the food without much thought.

Of course, before we left we got dressed into some daytime clothes. Although I had to borrow Kakeru's clothes since it isn't exactly look I came over with anything; eventually though, we left out the wooden door of his house and down the concrete sidewalk. "Everytime you walk into the room got me feeling crazy, check my heart 'boom boom'...."

"You're singing again? I didn't think you were honestly into songs that much Yun-Yun, it's interesting to know more about the things you like."

"It's not like I have anything against music or anything, although I'm more into calmer songs unlike the one you gave me, of course it wasn't that bad but I think I prefer this one." Afterward, we didn't say much more until we got towards the inner depth of the town and around some nearby shops. After talking about it a little bit, we decided to go to a small bookstore and look around for anything interesting.

It was impressive how little they had though regardless of how small it was. Only moments after I had this small thought, I saw Kakeru grasp onto an interesting book that had three characters that sorta looked like me, Ms. Honda, and Kyou. "What about this one Yuki; apparently it's about some sort of zodiac story that stars a young girl who is in a romance of some sort, you like the zodiac don't you?"

It was surprising he actually found a book about the zodiac but I did my best to pretend it meant nothing to me for several reasons. "I don't mind it, but it might be something Ms. Honda would like to read more, so I could give it to her."

"Yeah, a story about the zodiac would be pretty boring wouldn't it, I'm not that big on the whole romance genre thing, but it's not a bad read every once in a while. By the way, why do you call her Ms. Honda Instead of Tohru, it isn't like you are strangers or anything?"

"Beacuse...it seems strange to call Ms. Honda by her actual name after so long." Instead of replying he just raised an eye at me and I blushed out of embarrassment; mainly beacuse calling her Tohru would be too embarrassing for me and I knew he would laugh at that. Instead of sticking around any longer, I snatched the book out if his hands and walked to the counter. "I'm going to buy this, see if you can find something else you might want."

Going up to the counter, It only took me a moment to give the lady at the counter my money and for Kakeru to join me. Appeared he wasn't interested in looking around anymore so we started to look for something else to do while I listened to Kakeru tell me the weirdest stuff. "So, the fluffy cloud was practically stunning with the most delicious cotton candy, and the ocean had gumdrops in it, it was awesome!"

"Gumdrops, cotton candy...? You have a very vivid mind, I never would've thought you would think something like that, I assume you couldn't help yourself and ate it all right?"

"Of course, but then it started to rain and It all melted away, it was sorta sad really. You've never told me of strange dreams you had when you were asleep, it wasn't anything perverted was it?"

"Don't you ever get tired of that dirty mind of yours, of course I don't have dreams that strange, at least dreams that are as strange as eating cotton candy clouds and swimming in an ocean of gumdrops." Shaking my head in disbelief, we continued to talk until we found the usual grocery store he goes to.

"Thanks for coming here with me Yuki, I'm starting to run low on some stuff, it always closes by the time I get out of school so I can't really get here unless it's a weekend." Smiling to myself, we started to search through some of the freshly stocked meat that we found available. It was honestly pretty cold, but that was probably a good thing, unlike Ms. Honda I wasn't a cooking expert so I wasn't sure which meat I should be getting, even so I took a wild guess.

Once we started to head for the frozen milk hiding behind some firm glass doors. We could hear some sort of song blowing out of the speakers above us which surprised me beacuse I didn't think they actually played music in stores anymore. It was a female's voice this time but I didn't recognize it.

"I was so happy when you smiled, your smile breaks through the clouds of grey, far from the sunny days that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring, when the flowers will bloom renewed again, knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although those scars from yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes; you can be born again although your can change, let's stay together always."

It was kind of nice and I could understand why Kakeru liked to come here in the first place. While I was thinking this over, Kakeru seemed kind of distant while Kakeru was just plain staring at me. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Wha-of course not, I just wondered how long you were going to dwell on those speakers." Shrugging my shoulders, we went to get some of the milk he preferred and walked to the counter, we also got ourselves some chocolate bars with a mint flavoring. "I'll pay for it so don't think about it."

I wasn't even paying attention while we were walking out of the store until I felt someone's skin almost touch mine and realized it was a woman who was too busy looking at her daughter to notice me at all. In an instant I pressed her body against the door with more force than I should have and she was just as shocked as I was. "Are you alright Yun-Yun?"

"Y-Yeah she just surprised me, t-that's all...I'm very sorry mam' I'll watch where I'm going next time, that was very impolite of me." Thankfully she forgave me and was very understanding about things, in fact she stayed to talk with us for a few seconds too. It looked like her daughter had been eating a lollipop and I think it was green apple flavored beacuse it was a light green but I could be wrong. Rubbing her head with a smile, she looked back at me innocently while continuing to suck on it. "You're very adorable, make sure you listen to your mother understand?"


End file.
